Drarry
by Mrs. Pepper Stark
Summary: What could possibly happen with a broom closet, missed lunch- and a whole bunch of confessions? Well, I guess that's Draco and Harry for you. Don't like, Don't read.


_**Hi, so here's my first ever Drarry fan fic, it probably sucks since I've never written one before and I can never get Draco's personality right. But here goes anyway. No flames please…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**_

Sitting in the great hall next to Peeves and Pansy had to be the most irritating event in my life. Seriously. Pansy just moans and treats me like her husband, and Peeves just comes up with pranks. The only thing that keeps me going this lunch is sneaking looks at Harry from the Slytherin table.

I look up for at least the sixth time in five minutes, and find my gaze attached to his green glowing eyes. His black messy hair seems to be all over the place today and I instantly smirk as he sends me a death glare. My gaze falls to his hands, which seem to place his fork and knife gracefully across his food.

His pale complexion seems to make his hair seem even darker. Blinking furiously I look away blushing, Pansy greets me with a confused face; and I silently remember the moment I had started falling for Harry.

**Flashback**

Watching Harry in potions class had to be the best way to get new remarks to shout at him, and it was. Each single potion he got wrong, while I got every single potion correct. Snape kept on deducting points to Gryffindor, and Slytherin kept on gaining points, this had to be the best class in the whole school.

That's when I noticed something. His jet black messy hair was starting to get so long it reached his round stupid glasses, which allowed his gleaming green eyes to see. His lips had just the right amount of curve in them, and he had this sexy wiggle when he walked.

I had been quite surprised at my statement as I continued to stare at him, he had looked my way and I had pretended to glare at him naughtily as I pretended to walk past him for another ingredient, my lip trembled as Harry's hand accidently brushes mine as I walk past, my heart skips a beat as I nervously run my hands through my silvery blonde hair, grinning I grab what I came for, and I walked slowly past the three, getting weird looks from Crabbe and Goyle when I return. Today had been an interesting discover. I was gay, and gay for freaking Potter as well.

**End of Flashback**

My mood flashes with anger as I remember that Cho kissed Harry, the only thing that brightens my mood is that he said it was wet, and nothing else, and wet from her tears of course, since Cedric had died. Somewhere I feel sorry for the guy, and it surprises me. Ever since I started liking Harry my mind has changed, or old gears have started working again, either way- I think it's changed me for better.

Not answering Pansy and Peeves confused faces, I stand up suddenly and walk out of the great hall, waiting near the corner Harry usually comes. I run my hands furiously through my silver blonde hair as I wait for him, was I seriously going to confess my love? I was crazy!

Suddenly a set of green eyes are connecting with my own and I jerk backwards and start walking in the opposite direction, those green eyes- they haunt me. I just don't know why Harry's eyes haunt me, but whenever I look at him I have to look in those eyes. Ugh. I'm sounding like some moaning teenager. Then again, I am one; realizing I've only walked about five steps I turn around and find him still staring at me.

"What do you want Potter?" I snarl, I swear I just saw him cringe.

"Malfoy, I'd…. I'd like to talk with you." Potter says slightly nervous, my eyes widen instantly.

"Well, I don't want to talk with you, Potter." I say back harshly as I try to ignore the tremble of my lips.

"It will only take a moment." Harry says half-smiling, my face changes to confused as I realize I just thought of him as Harry, instead of Potter.

"Fine." I mumble as I follow him to an empty broom closet, once inside I can't help but notice the closeness.

"What did you want Potter?" I say casually leaning against the wall, trying to create as much space between us as possible.

"Please Draco, don't call me Potter. I have a name." Harry suddenly says whimpering, I raise my eyebrow at him in astonishment, he's practically begging.

"Harry." I whisper astonished at how easily his name leaves my lips, not even a taste of regret fills my heart as I see Harry's face light up with joy.

"Oh, this is just so awkward." Harry finally says running his hands nervously through his jet black hair, his nose crinkles in concentration as I try not to smirk.

"Well, maybe if you'd get on with it everything can go back to normal." I say nervously as I suddenly feel faint, I don't want everything to go back to normal. I, I want him.

"Draco, are you alright? You look sort of green…" Harry says worriedly,

"I, I don't feel that well…" I say, and it takes a lot of effort just to say those words as my vision starts to go blurry, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to miss Lunch after all. Next minute everything's black and senseless, suddenly I begin to blink and hear someone shouting my name, I find myself on the floor as I slowly sit up.

"Draco, are you alright? You blacked out…" A voice says kindly, I grimace as my head starts pounding and my vision finally clears, to where I see Harry bending down next to me.

"I'd be alright if you kiss me." I mutter annoyed at the banging in my head, not to mention the feeling at the back of my throughout. **(sorry if I spelt that wrong)**

"Wait, Draco- did you just say if you'd kiss me?" Harry says nervously as he tries to steady me by holding my shoulders, as it was I was swaying a bit to much for his and my liking.

"Fuck. Potter if you had stayed away this wouldn't have happened!" I say angrily as I finally start to feel normal again, but I notice Harry's unusually close.

"But Draco, I love you to!" He suddenly blurts out, my mouth drops open in an un-manly manner as I hear what he says, Harry blushes a bright red and when the statement finally makes it through my brain I blush slightly as well. Draco Malfoy never blushes, that's for girls. What in the name of merlin's beard wrong with me?

Still in a sitting position I lean back on the wall as Harry leans forward, I can hear his breath as he comes closer and closer, our lips suddenly touch in a fashion that could never go wrong, his scent reaches my nose as our lips combine in the most musical pattern ever created.

Then I hear a loud sound coming from my stomach and Harry jumps back in surprise, I laugh realizing what it was.

"What? I was hungry, remember?" I say bluntly as he just stares at me like I'm crazy, guess I am. In a way.


End file.
